The Nine Lives of Chloe King: A continuation from the TV show
by notinbutsmiles
Summary: A continuation of the amazing television show that got canceled and left all of its viewers hanging around! :)
1. Chapter 1

Amy and Paul's curious heads peaked into the museum, and as soon as they took a glimpse of me they began to sprint. But as soon as they took a glimpse at the pale, human lump in my arms they stuttered to a halt.

I just stared right through them, unblinking and unable to breathe. The lobby seemed to be suffocating me even though it appeared to be an expansive ballroom with room to spare; funny how things work out like that.

"He's dead." I said emotionlessly to no one in particular. Maybe I was reassuring myself of what I had done, or I just felt like telling the dark empty walls because maybe they cared, or I was really telling Amy and Paul without making eye contact. I don't know, I really don't. But I do know that I had forgotten how to feel, I was numb, sitting there with the guy I love motionless in my arms. The guy I love- _I really do love him_, I thought with dim realization.

This was my fault. Tears glossed my eyes; time seemed to have slowed to an unbearable rate as I sat in the deadly silence.

Brian's hand still fit into mine from when he had leapt to my side, and I tried to remember the feel, however cold it was by then.

What had I done?

I had killed him.

The passionate taste of his lips still lingered painfully on mine. I would give up that one, magical but half-conscious kiss to keep him alive. I would do anything.

"Chlo-" Amy began, tears openly trailing down her face, but her voice dried out into a faint whisper in the non-existent wind. Paul wrapped a stricken arm around his girlfriend's shoulders but, after a second, she brushed it away and was kneeling at my side on the grand staircase.

"Chloe are you-" Amy sputtered. "Are you bleeding?" She reached a tentative hand out towards my polka-dotted-with-blood tank top, but I just shook my head and swatted her away.

"Gun shot wounds, whatever."

"G-gun shot wounds?" Amy stood up abruptly. "We need to get her out of here," she said to Paul. I know she was trying to help, but I didn't want to move.

"Come on-"

"No!" I barked. Amy flinched. I felt sorry for that later. "No," I said more gently. "Please, just let me stay here with him. Let me sit here with Brian." His name left a sweet but bitter flavor in my mouth.

Amy stared into my eyes, my best friend struggling to physically and emotionally help me at once.

I finally dared to look down at him. His deep lifeless eyes were open, staring up at the tall ceiling; his hand was limp in mine along with his legs that dove down the staircase. I caressed his cheek. His flesh was already growing impeccably cold. And at the thought of that, the dam broke- tears flowed down my face shamelessly.

"He's dead," I sobbed. "Brian is- I killed him!" Guilt exploded in my head causing an aching behind my eyes.

"I-is the bullet out of her?" Paul spoke up suddenly, seriously.

"_Bullet's,"_ I correctly too casually.

Amy's eye grew wide. Paul studied me like I was about to faint or something. I did feel kind of light, but I knew that was because this didn't feel real. None of it did!

"Chloe, I think the bullets are still inside of you," Paul continued.

"I'm calling 911!" Amy said.

"You know, if things weren't such a mess right now I might say that that is totally cool that you don't even seem to feel the bullet's. Its like you are totally indestructible after you die-"

"PAUL!" Amy scolded.

"What? I'm just saying."

I shook my head. Black spots were starting to fog the outskirts of my vision.

"Don't call the cops Amy," I ordered to her. "Please, it will only cause more trouble. How could I-" I hesitated, still keeping my eyes on Brian. I was afraid to look anywhere else, as if his body might disappear from me forever. I hugged him closer.

"How could I explain this?"

A clamorous thudding from the second floor echoed all over the room, leaving the question unanswered; Amy and Paul's heads to glance up in that direction nervously. We held our breaths and remained silent for a moment. I tried to brush away my tear stained face and I tuned in to the noise up above us. No time for crying now.

_Footsteps sprinted down the short hall. Men's heavy, angry breathing. Frustrated mumbles. _My badness radar skyrocketed.

_I didn't forget about you thugs,_ I thought with an inward sigh.

_Closer came the footsteps. The mumbles started to clear: "You and you, take care of the extras. I'll get that little bitch myself." _

_Pounding. _The noise was throbbing furiously in my head like fire. I tried to blink away more black speckles. Sweat started to form on my forehead.

"Amy, Paul," I breathed, "you have to ru-"

"CHLOE RUN!" Amy shrieked. She snatched my arms and tried to tug them up, but I held too tightly onto Brian's hand.

"CHLOE GET UP! GET UP!" She panicked. I glanced back behind me to see three burly men in black racing to the top of the stairs. They smiled wickedly- revengefully.

"Oh, you again," I panted. "Glad you could make it to the thuneral. Sadly, the invitations said _not_ to wear black. Its just so cliché and quite frankly depressing"

I put myself into a fit of coughing.

Amy still tugged futilely onto my arms.

The three men started to descend the stairs. Luckily, the stairs were pretty long so I had a couple of seconds to say, "Paul take Brian. Amy, go with Paul and-" more coughing commenced, but this time my chest ached along with it- "go find Alek or Jasmine or even Valentina for that matter please. I will take care of these party crashers."

"But-"

"Paul, take him! Please," I said, not purposefully attempting giving him serious, no-nonsense puppy eyes. "I really don't have time to-"

A hand roughly grabbed my shoulder. I winced involuntarily, knowing that I would wake up with a bruise there.

"Couldn't get rid of your dad that easily sweetheart," the seemingly lead man rumbled into my ear.

"Oh my god he is so not your dad!" Amy squeaked in surprise as Paul slowly but surely baby-stepped his way towards Brian and me. _Come on Paul_, I thought. _Hurry a bit faster please!_

"Oh!" I scoffed. "Amy, if this guy were my dad I would have to look a lot uglier." The guy grunted angrily and lifted me up. Pain shot throughout my torso, but I refrained from making it noticeable. "How rude! I could get up on my own daddio. If you want to lose so bad you should have just said so."

I could feel my energy quickly draining out of me- I wasn't sure how many more catchy phrases I could come up with, let alone physically fight. But I had to get Amy and Paul and Brian out of there.

_I'm not going down before they're safe,_ I promised myself.

I shoved down a fit of coughing by jabbing my elbow into the man's ribs. In his surprise he let go of one of my arms with a grunt, but only tightened his arm on the other. He quickly regained himself and sliced his free arm through the air and on top of my bruising shoulder without mercy. My body flopped against the bottom of the stairs, the polka-dotted-blood-holes suddenly searing like acid. I stumbled back up and furiously cursed the black dots that obscured my vision more severely now.

I rolled underneath his arm, twisting my wrist so that his bent backwards, and I let my claws loose into his leather jacket. For a humorous second I thought I had gotten myself stuck to him, but then he ripped himself away and let go of my arm to swing both fists in my direction. I ducked. He swung again, this time at my head. I parried. Amy screamed. I was stupid and I looked. Paul had finally decided to listen to me and drag Brian away from the fight but neither of them could move. My mock-dad's henchmen had taken both Amy and Paul for hostage. Brian's limp form laid sleeping on the marble flooring that I was sure was as cold as him.

Amy squealed, unexpectedly kicked her captor and caused him to double over, and she pointed behind me- "CHLOE WATCH OUT!"

Too late I knew. My hair whipped into my face as I glanced behind me, only to come chest to foot. How did my Mi instincts miss that? And I wasn't sure how such a thug of a guy had gotten his leg into the air but I couldn't bother myself with the statistics right then. All of my breath flew out of me and, as I stumbled backwards down and off of the staircase, I was sure I was going to faint. Amy caught me in her arms- everything about me was burning hot. I tried to shake it off but my focus was slipping. I started to slip in Amy's grip, unable to hold myself up. The thug of a man smirked as he casually drew closer to us.

"It seems that your Mi friend is about to lose another life- or five," he said, smiling as if he had made some kind of joke. What a sick person.

"Y-you know," I muttered, still winded by the blow. "I am so much better at the before-something-epic phrases then you are." His smirk disappeared and he snarled.

Amy dropped me involuntarily, as the henchman she had kicked earlier awoke from his stupor and forced her arms behind her.

"Chloe! Sorry," she whimpered.

"Oh, its all good Amy," I said as I unsteadily rose to my feet. "Its not like you punched an innocent girl in the shoulder or tried to pulverize my head or, you know, impersonated someone's long lost father." I stared at him with cold eyes. "Let's finish this."

"My pleasure."

The thug's arm sailed through the space between us, instinct took over and I lunged to duck. But before his arm hit air, his body crumpled unconscious to the ground. I straightened myself as much as my body would allow, astonished to see Paul holding a bloodied flower pot over his head. He looked down at the thug, a bit more surprised then I'm sure he had intended to be. I couldn't help but smile- though my dimmed senses interrupted and told me to karate chop next to me. I did. And I looked to see Amy's captor unmoving on the floor. Not too far behind us I saw Paul's captor mysteriously in the same state as the others.

"My hero," Amy said, clearly shaken. Paul gave her a proud, goofy grin.

"Gah!"

"Chloe!"

I crouched down and pressed my hands to my chest, desperate to clutch away the intense pain. Small drops of blood decorated the polished flooring. "Sorry for that," I whispered sincerely before coming face to face with it.

"Oh no you don't miss Chloe King!" Amy said sternly. "Uh, Paul, get Brian. I'll get Chloe. We have to get to Alek. Chloe, you can do this. Do not die on me _again!" _

"You would say him," I muttered to the floor, mentally rolling my eyes, which were unfairly heavy and had drooped closed. "I don't really want to die for a third time, please. Probably the seventh attempt of a time."

Somehow, as I passed between a coma and dim consciencness, Amy and Paul had gotten two gravity-restricted bodies into Amy's Volkswagens. We were already breezing down the darkened and sleep-filled streets of San Francisco by the time I came to for a moment. In the back seat, Amy was putting pressure onto my three bullet wounds. Paul drove up front, and I was confused when Brian, sitting on the passenger's side, twisted in his seat to give me a reassuring half-smile. My soul felt as if it had been jump-started at the sigh of him- _alive_- and I attempted to jolt up, but instead of sitting up I convulsed like a dying fish. Not such a smart idea- my insides exploded and I couldn't help the cry of pain I yelped as Amy calmly shooshed me and told me to lie back down. But I was instantly wired, relieved with disbelief. Brian shook his head, his eyes saying "everything will be ok," and he reached a gentle hand out towards me. I reached a tentative hand out to touch him, but Amy pushed my arm down. Annoyance flickered across my mind. Why would she keep me down when everything was ok now? I tried to sit again, as if I had forgotten the first attempt, and I received the same results. The pain was too much. His dazzling, lit eyes were the last things I saw before falling into the depths of my agony and back into the abyss of suddenly sweet sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's scream rang painfully in my ears.

"Oh my god, you double crosser! You were a totally cute pair with Jasmine but now you just repulse me."

"Sorry to be a disappointment."

"Amy, Paul . . . C-chloe? Get out of here. Now!"

"Alek?" I muttered into my chest. I felt someone's arms wrapped around my waist- probably Amy's. We stood stricken in the doorway. My headache was starting to subside from all the napping I had accomplished, but my entire body was a wreck still. How long had I been out?

"What a fantastic day!" I heard Zane chime. _I wouldn't call it fantastic_, I thought bitterly. "I got to accomplish the one thing I have been training for my entire life, _and_ I get to kill the Uniter. Won't the Order shower me with praise?"

Alek snarled. "You won't get near her."

"What has Zane been training for his entire life?" I whispered wearily. _And WHY DOES ZANE WANT TO KILL ME too? Since when did he want to kill me? _

"Get away from her."

"Thanks for answering me guys."

I opened my eyes in frustration, only to come face to face with Zane's repulsive smile. A knife glistened in his hands and I shot an arm out to knock it away from him. But he parried just as easily as any Mi would. But my Midar wasn't beeping, so he couldn't be! He flipped the knife in his hands, the point staring at my chest with hunger just like Zane's eyes. Amy tried to jerk me away from him even with her arms exhausted from the carry up to the penthouse.

"No one else could do it, but I will-"

Alek wrapped his burly arms around Zane. "No you won't!" And he pummeled him to the ground with a crushing blow. Zane was on top of his focus though, because he leaped to his feet in an instant and thrust the knife out at Alek, who just barely dodged the blade.

"For pointers," I said to Zane, "maybe you don't want to take the extra second to say something totally unsmooth. You probably would have brutally injured me if you hadn't. But, oh well. Alek will just have to kick your butt now."

I swear I caught the hint of a smirk on Alek's face. It was good to see in the midst of the chaos.

But what was even better was the sudden shadow that stifled my light. Brian had taken a step towards the fight, his face in fierce concentration. I didn't have much time to admire him though, or worry about how I was going to explain all of this or be confused about why he wasn't freaked out of his mind. Or be stunned about why he wasn't dead.

I cringed at the shrill sound of glass shattering. The pounding of bodies against the wood floor shook in my skin.

"Ok . . .Okay. Chloe, I am going to put you down now-" Amy gently told me. "-Paul," she continued as she hauled me over to the closest wall.

But Paul wasn't there. In his place stood Brian. Was she confused or something? I wondered.

I slumped against the wall, unable to sustain myself. Amy straightened herself up, studied Alek and Zane battling againsr the kitchen counter, and she took a deep readying breath as if she were about to venture into the fight.

Then she cowered into herself and pushed Brian forward. "Go help him Paul!"

"Amy, t-hats not Paul," I whispered hoarsely. But she didn't hear me. She would figure it out later I guessed.

I bit down an uncontainable smile as I watched through heavy lashes, a familiar, _live_ face furrow in concentration. I know, wrong time to be utterly flattered by two boys fighting for me, but I couldn't help the relief at seeing him alive! I felt the guilt wash away from me. He was breathing and everything was going to be ok whether or not it made sense at the moment.

Brian's eyes were determined and utterly locked onto Zane's twisted grin. Finally they were doing something that didn't involve bashing on each other- Alek and Brian. And they were doing it for me. And they were both alive and functional beings. Or so I thought in the moment.

The next moment was not as flattering and the smile was whiped off of my face.

My Mi instincts were pulsing, but I had felt it nonstop since we had entered Valentina's home and I dismissed it as Zane's urges to want to kill me. Where was Valentina?

_As a matter of fact, why hasn't Alek contacted Jasmine yet? _I wondered through my rising headache. Maybe he couldn't. I dug into my jeans pocket, but what I dragged out was no longer my cell phone. I sighed in defeat. _So much for calling Jasmine- how am I going to explain _this_ to my mom? _My phone had nobly taken a fourth bullet for my hipbone. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

That was when I noticed the foot attached to a high heel, poking out from the edge of the living room couch.

"Amy," I whispered furiously. "Amy!" I attempted to reach for her pants so I could tug at them, but she was too far away. And she was too engrossed in the fighting to recognize my existence.

I tuned in in time to watch Alek whip his leg behind Zane's knee. Zane's leg collapsed and he was forced into a kneeling position. And with his back to the living room, Brian was able to catch him from behind around the neck.

Both Alek and Brian had suffered some visible heart wrenching blows. I took a mental note to apologize a thousand times to them. The wounds, after all, were because of me. Just watching them exhaust themselves made sleep sound so inviting all of sudden and my eyes, already intensely droopy, began to fall closed.

_No!_ I scowled myself awake. _Can't fall asleep, Gotta help._ However tempting sprawling across the floor for another long, long nap sounded.

A fresh determination over came me and I mustered enough energy to plop onto my hands and knees and crawl over towards the couch. At least while Zane was occupied I could help somehow. I began to investigate the high-heeled limb, but when the couch had stifled my view before, it didn't then.

I held back a gasp. Valentina's body lay stiffly on the ground.

"Valentina?" I whispered, careful to avoid letting Zane know where I was.

Her eyes shot down to look at me, and I jolted in surprise. But why wasn't the rest of her body moving? I crawled closer to her, seeing the pain inside. I studied her for any wounds but found absolutely none.

"What happened to you?" I breathed. She looked as if she was about to struggle to tell me, but I hastily added, "No don't tell me! Just remain calm, unmoving, and- uh-" that's when I caught a glimpse of a shimmering twig sticking out of her back. I shuddered- I could deal with a crushing blow, but needles not so much. Gently, I plucked the needle out of Valentina's back and a remaining drop of acidic liquid leaked onto my pants.

"Gah!" I yelped, as the liquid burned on my skin. I swatted at my thigh as if I could sweep away the pain. Luckily it was only a drop and the dim sizzle disappeared in seconds. But if Valentina had an inch worth of that stuff in her system, what was going to happen to her?

I tucked the needled underneath the nearest couch, hoping that I would remember later that it was there. Honestly, I couldn't afford to forget.

The couch shook, causing my body to vibrate from the sudden force. I heard grunts of pain, felt Zane's breath huffing onto my face through the small space between two couches. I knew it was Zane's because I had to force myself not to gag and make noise. Bad guys always smelt bad.

Brian was backed up against the wall across from me; his lip was bleeding and one eye was tinted purple but besides being winded he was in one piece. His hands were on his knees, his chest rising and falling as he took massive breaths of air. Amy stood close to him- almost too close I thought protectively- and was dapping a wet cloth on his busted lip. I shook my head. Amy did not like Brian like that! She was just helping him right? Sure, She thought he was cute but- the couch pushed into my leg and my eyes reverted back to the fight. Zane was on top of Alek. His fists were bearing down on Alek's battered face like a rock-um-sock-um-robot.

I had to do something. Sitting there watching Alek get pummeled was not on my list of things to do. "Sorry Valentina," I whispered. What could I have done just then to help her anyway?

I jumped over the couch and rolled on top of Zane, who landed on top of Alek with a heavy grunt.

"CHLOE!" Alek gasped angrily.

"Sorry! In the moment rescue mission!"

I rolled again, pulling on Zane's shirt and dragging him to the ground next to me. He caught me off guard by thrashing his arm into my chest with a sickening thwack.

"Dammit Chloe!" Alek croaked.

Those damn black spots exploded in my vision like fireworks. My lungs refused to breathe. I reminded myself of a fish out of water and the thought freaked me out. I didn't want die again, especially not like this and especially not by Zane's hand. I clawed Zane's arm in hopes of contributing at least a little damage to his body and satisfaction seeped into me when he yelped in pain. But it wasn't enough.

Zane threw himself on top of me and I couldn't help but cry out in pain. Blood trailed from my stomach to the floor, forming little puddles of swirling red on the ground. What was up with me bleeding on floors? I was being reminded that I still had a couple of bullets in my system. Great.

I tried to kick my legs up, to hit him in the back of the head, but my left thigh refused to lift. Panic swept through me. The acid. What was it doing to me? I attempted to kick again, but only my right leg swung into the air with futile determination. The distraction caused me to recognize, too late, Alek and Amy's cries of exasperation.

The last thing I saw was Zane's twisted grin glaring down at me, his fingers aimed at my bullet wounds, and those stupid black spots.

And then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to the feel of secure arms wrapped around me. They were warming up me like a blanket, and I snuggled further into the calming human contact as if I couldn't get enough. I wasn't the least bit bothered that I had no idea whose chest I was leaning against. I was just too relaxed to care. An image of a familiar face lingered in my mind, but I whisked it away, too content to think and remember who that was.

I shifted my body and winced involuntarily. The mystery-arms softened their grip, and disappointment flickered inside me. The arms hadn't hurt me. It was my stomach, which had tightened when I moved. It pulsed with unexpected ferocity.

I tried to brush the discomfort away by focusing on the sunlight that seeped through my eyelids. Sweet yellow and red colors danced in front of my eyes.

Then a hand began stroking my hair. And that was all I needed. It was all I could think about. Heck, it was all I wanted to think about. Every brush of skin on skin sent electricity buzzing through me as the steady fingers delicately combed my hair smooth. Safe in these arms, I wanted to sink into deep sleep again. Sleep sounded good.

My stomach pain turned into a dim heartbeat.

Where was I? The thought barely concerned me. But I reached out my senses anyway; I listened to birds whistle nearby, I felt a cool wind swirling around my skin, I embraced the heat of another human as it seeped into me, I noticed the cushions soft beneath my body. Already I knew a couple of things: A window was open, I was lying on a couch, and I was perfectly safe. My closed eyelids grew heavier and blackness started to envelope me. I was in a perfect condition to sleep.

But what was that stupid aching that kept me from slipping away? It felt distant now, but the fact that it existed annoyed me.

I didn't dwell on the pain for long before my focus reverted back to the fingers that toyed with my hair. The familiar face appeared in my mind again and I studied it; coarse muddy hair, soft brown eyes, sandy skin . . .

"Brian," I muttered, as giddy emotions whorled inside of me. A swell of hope filled my parched lungs. Affection fueled my exhausted limbs. I should have known he was here. I should have known why I felt safe.

But I hesitated to move as Brian's hand stopped stroking my hair. I felt his chest retract from me as if he just realized I was a monster. My body was swept up into an icy vacancy. His arms grew rigid around me.

Why would Brian shy away from me? Longing festered in my heart, causing it to flutter. My eyes flew open in confusion.

"Oh no," I gasped meekly. I had made a big mistake.

Embarrassment heated my cheeks an ugly tomato red as Alek's eyes bore down into mine. A harsh countenance overthrew his expression as he tried to mask the hurt he felt from my misjudgment.

And then I was hit with a flood of memories.

The realization hit me like a fist. I was frantic as I clambered up and off of the couch- noting detail for detail as my eyes scanned Valentina's penthouse; the very place in which Zane was attempting my murder- but I was overcome with nausea. My torso exploded with tear-invoking pain and the world around me started to spin as my head broke out into a headache. I was forced back into Alek's arms. He didn't protest. In fact I caught a hint of concern on his face as I lay against him. But Loving Alek didn't last long.

"Lie still," he ordered mercilessly. I obeyed, unwilling to invoke any more pain or anymore of that cold voice.

I took deep, careful breaths and eventually the nausea slowly subsided. But my head and stomach pounded with a ferocity that was too distracting. I laid my hands on my torso as if my touch could calm the sickness.

Alek studied me for a moment, then realizing he was staring. He suddenly became infatuated with a little ocean blue tulip that sat on the open window. It's petals danced in the breeze like a ballerina; its leaves jiggled and swayed. I admired the tulip with him, lost in its enchanting power and grace. Then the moment flew out the window, taking the grace and serenity along with it. I felt like I had to say something as silence pressed down on us.

"Alek I-"  
"Don't."

"But-"

"Stop."

"Just let me-"

"Quit it."

Frustration burned in my veins. I opened my mouth, prepared for another try at an apology and a little thank you.

"He's dead and you still love him," Alek grumbled. The words drooped out of my mouth and flew into silence.

Panic overwhelmed me.

Who was dead? My thoughts began to race. I was exasperated by Alek's calm indifference; his eyes searched the penthouse, carefully avoiding my physical existence.

"Who's dead?" I demanded.

Alek scowled at me. "Amy and Paul are fine if that's what you mean."

"It wasn't actually." I felt relief knowing that they were ok. But that calming feeling was separate from my rising anxiety and I said in a dangerous voice, "Alek, who. Is. Dead."

My heart began to race. Dread soaked my skin ice cold. _Who else could it be, honestly Chloe?_ The thought festered in my head like a disease. _No. No way._ I saw him. He had reached his beautiful hand out to me and reassured me with his beautiful eyes.

Upon feeling my reaction Alek's face melted into deep concern. His eyes bore into mine with an intensity that made me look down at my shaky hands. He momentarily forgot his anger.

"Chloe-" he said softly, seriously.

"Just tell me. Say it," I urged. I needed him to say it or else it couldn't be real.

His eyes flicked over the other couch for half a second. But in that half a second I caught him in the act. Slowly, I started to twist around in Alek's lap, but before my eyes could discover what lay on the other couch, Alek's warm hand cupped my cheek and he pulled my head back to face his. His touch was warm, comforting on my skin. _No, no Chloe,_ I thought frantically. _Can't have thoughts like that, not right now. Not when-_

"Why torture yourself?" He whispered.

Oh god. I knew it.

"B-but he was here," I stuttered. My mind began racing a million miles. "I saw him, I swear to god Alek he was here fighting besides you in the kitchen. I watched you two work together to beat the crap out of Zane, I watched you, and then I found Valentina and Amy was there and Paul was-" my throat grew dry. "He wasn't . . . "

"Chloe," disbelief saturated Alek's voice. "Paul was fighting by my side. Poorly might I add, he-"

Tears welded in my eyes. Alek's insult died in his throat. I knew he was going to attempt to sooth me, but nothing could possibly ease this pain as a hole was being burned through my heart.

He sighed and remained silent for a moment. I watched his brows pulled together in thought, his eyes shift back and forward as if they were reading an invisible book. My eyes fell to his light pink lips and how they were-

_Damn it Chloe_, I scowled inwardly. _Are you serious?_ I was ready to cry a river and I was still having thoughts about Alek? How wrong was I.

"It sounds like you were hallucinating Chloe," Alek said after a while. "Between the bullets and the acid . . . . you endured a lot of pain." I swear I heard admiration peeking through Alek's words, but I was too preoccupied to be grateful, as reality grew fuzzy. All thoughts about Alek dissipated.

I had been hallucinating the whole time. He was dead this whole time. I really was holding his lifeless, cold body in my arms when sitting on the stairs. I really had kissed him. It was all my fault that Brian was dead.

At the mention of his name tears swelled in my throat and I pressed my face against Alek's shoulder hoping I could hide my emotions. What else wasn't real? The thought made a shiver flow through me. Was Valentina really paralyzed? Did Zane really want to kill me?

As if he read my thoughts, Alek said, "If you're wondering, Valentina was on her death bed. But she's ok now, resting. I'll explain later. Jasmine on the other hand . . . " uncertainty cut off his sentence. I could tell he was worried, so I didn't press him for answers. The subject appeared tense.

I did lift my head up though, with tears staining my dirty cheeks, finding that Alek's face was terribly close to mine. He reached a hand out as if he were going to brush the tears off of my face, but he ended up combing his fingers through his hair instead. No, that wasn't disappointment that flickered through me. Oh who was I kidding? It so was disappointment.

"And Zane, did he-"

A dark shadowed crossed over Alek's features. "Yes," he said flatly. "Zane tried to kill you."

"Did he?"

"No."

"Did you-"

"He got away."

"Oh."

I slumped against the couch, trying to rely more on myself then Alek. I needed to get away from him, at least for now.

Relief sunk into me like lotion. I didn't lose another life. But guilt stabbed me in the heart like Zane's knife. I could never forget the fact that I was the cause of Brian's death. Fresh tears welded in my eyes and I roughly brushed away.

"Thank you," I said quietly to Alek, after a while. Alek grunted in response, clearly still hurt that I had mistaken his identity. How badly had that hurt Alek? I was scared to find out.

I hugged a couch pillow tightly to my chest, conscience that Brian's stiff body was behind me; conscience that Zane was still out in the world. I took in a deep shuddering breath, preparing to steady myself. I didn't have time to break down or worry about boys, not when people were still looking to murder me and harm my friends. Besides, what kind of person would I be if I ditched Brian so quickly just because he was dead? I suppressed a shiver. God I had to get myself together. I knew I was stronger than this.

"Chloe, you don't have to hide your emotions in front of m-"

The front door creaked. Our heads turned sharply to stare at the mundane piece of wood. My Mi instincts were still weak, but I forced them to be alert. I could feel my energy being drained out of me. Alek's muscles tensed beneath me. Was Zane coming back for me, knowing that we were all still weak?

The door shuttered open and a shadow flew across the ground, causing me to flinch in response. Upon seeing my reaction, Alek wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body tight against his as if he could protect me while sitting down. His embrace felt so natural. I glanced at his face, noticing with remorse that I had been the reason for the brutal purple bruise that surrounded his eye. A scratch lined his temple and thin slices covered his arms. I wanted to make him feel better, to heal him.

I mentally shook myself. I was a terrible person, realizing that I was in love with a dead person and suddenly falling for someone else a day later. Maybe more than a day. How long had I been out?

"CHLOE YOUR AWAKE!"

The words shattered through my thoughts like a bullet and I jutted as if Amy could read my guilty thoughts. Alek's arms jolted away from me and I scrambled off of his lap and onto the couch cushion next to him, smoothing down my hair and trying to control my cheeks. I turned around to face the front door, desperate to ignore the second couch. I couldn't contain my smile of relief as my best friend's bright face appeared from behind the door. Her arms reminded me of cloths racks, covered with four bags each of groceries. Paul entered the penthouse behind her, crinkling wildly as the plastic bags on his arms shifted around.

"Since when did you grocery shop?" I asked skeptically.

"Since now," Amy stated proudly. Her eyes glazed over the second couch. "We kind of ate Valentina's entire fridge," she continued happily, as she set the bags onto the kitchen counter with a heavy thud. "So we had to go shopping for more."

I shot a look to Alek. "How long have I been out exactly?"

"Three and a half days," he replied tersely. All of sudden he wasn't able to look at me again. I gave an inward sigh. _I'm sorry._

"Three days? That's not too bad."

"Always the optimist Chloe," Amy chimed.

And then she burst, unable to control herself as she waddled over to me and wrapped her arms around me like I was a gift. I was suffocating a bit as my face pressed into her chest, but it was a soothing sort of suffocating-hug. "How are you feeling?" I wanted to fall into her arms and sob. But I refrained from doing so.

Paul began to unsheathe the goods, revealing canned vegetables and bags of chicken nuggets. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I should have known.

"Uh . . . " how did I feel? Vulnerable, disoriented, conflicted, empty, crowded, lost, weak. The list went on.

"Honestly," I ended up replying. "I have no idea."

"Well, that's ok for now."

"Ya. For now." But what about later when questions needed to be answered and fights needed to be won?

I found myself unconsciencly squishing my stomach, trailing over the places where the bullets hit.

"Uh are the bullets still inside of me?" That would explain why I continued to hurt instead of heal like normal Mi's.

"No," Alek muttered. Huh. "I took them out. Glad you don't remember that."

"Don't remember what exactly?" I asked skeptically. Everyone's expressions turned grim, distant as they recalled what happened while I was asleep.

"You, like, didn't stop screaming bloody murder," Amy said with a shutter. "It was pretty awful."

"Well, if you don't remember anything that's great," Paul chimed in. "Because man, when Alek laid you across the kitchen counter Amy and I had to hold you down and it was-"

"Paul," Amy scowled. "Be a little more sensitive."

Paul shrugged. "Sorry."

"Ouch," I whispered, imaging the anguish not only I had gone through but everybody had. "I'm sorry for the trouble I cau-"

"Damn it Chloe," Alek said in exasperation. Everyone fell silent at the sudden outburst. "This is what friends do. Did you expect us to just sit there and watch you die again and then maybe again until all of your lives were lost and the Order took over?"

I opened my mouth, but he didn't wait for a response. Instead he propelled off of the couch in a huff and stormed out of the room. I stared at the doorway he disappeared through.

"Uh, what was that about?" Amy asked. "Details, now."

"I- it's- uh-" but I didn't feel like explaining.

I wasn't quite sure what I was explaining. "Later," I said distractedly. "Did you happen to grab drugs or something?" My entire self was aching.

"I've got your back girl."

She snatched a bottle of Advil from the counter and tossed it to me. But the bottle slipped right through my fingers and plopped down onto the couch with a soft rattle. I stared at it. How did I miss that? I should have been able to lunge and snatch a fly out of the air for crying out loud. I was Mi. These kinds of things just didn't happen.

"It happens to the best of us," Amy offered.

I grabbed the bottle and unhinged it, popping a couple pills into my mouth before saying, "I guess."  
"Do you want to help make lunch?" Amy asked. I glanced at her, grateful for something as mundane as cooking. But I caught her eyes flicker to look at the other couch again. She shifted uneasily when she noticed me staring at her.

I shook my head to clear myself of the surreal feeling that was starting to creep in. "Ya, totally. Anything to get me off my butt and away from . . . "

"Ya, I gotcha ya." Amy's features softened and she held her hand out to help me up. I took it, soaking up my best friend's strength and compassion.

I felt like the bullets were still squirming in my stomach and I resisted the urge to throw up as I padded to the kitchen where Paul was filling up a pot of water.

_Be strong Chloe_, I reminded myself. But I felt like my shields were snapping in half and I wasn't quite sure how to deal.

"Ya, cooking will be good for me," I said to no one no in particular, hoping that I could somehow super glue myself back together.

I prayed that I wouldn't fall a part before I found the glue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stared at the greasy stove, my back to the living room, clutching a bowl of Mac 'n' Cheese in one hand and a cup of water in the other. Once again I was numb, petrified by my thoughts and what lay behind me.

I wasn't sure I'd be able sit at the dining room table, let alone face the opposite direction. I had woken up out of my stupor two days ago and still I didn't believe that I would have been able to get back up if I took a good look at Brian's body. Not yet.

_In a day,_ I thought to myself. _Just give yourself this last day to recover and then you'll be ok and you can see him. And everything will be ok. . . . _except for the fact that Alek was pissed at me andZane was probably preparing another attack and I had said the same exact thing yesterday.

"Paul's waiting for me," Amy chimed next to me, holding her portion of Mac 'n' cheese along with her boyfriends. I shook my body, pulling my gaze away from the burner and away from my thoughts. It was dangerous for me to be thinking too much. My limbs felt they were flaking into dust. Soon, I figured, I would be a pile of used glue.

"Will you be ok?" Amy asked worriedly. "We won't be long. We just have to, well, explain in person to our parents why we have been absent from school and such. Phone calls weren't enough."

I shrugged and mustered up a smile. But Amy didn't look convinced.

"Ya I'll be ok," I replied.

Then my mothers face appeared in my mind and I squirmed uneasily.

Amy set a gentle hand on my shoulder, holding onto me like I was about to lose balance. But both my feet were steadily on the ground.

"We'll talk to her for you," she said softly. "Alek, Paul, and I spent all night trying to figure out what to tell them. It should be convincing enough." What else had I missed last night?

"Maybe I should-"

"No. We'll do it," Amy interrupted firmly.

"My mom's not going to believe you Amy, even if she is fond of you. She'll think I died or that I'm lying to her."

"Well, we are lying to her."

"Not helping."

"Sorry."

She rubbed my shoulder for a moment and added, "Are you sure you want to be here by yourself?"  
I raked my fingers through my grimy hair. God I needed a shower.

"Thanks for the concern, but I promise I'll be fine. Honestly, I should just be coming with you-"

"No. Stay here. Get some more rest and try to get your strength up."

Before someone else tried to kill me, I knew she was thinking.

I sighed, conscious that Amy wasn't going to let me win.

"Do what you can. But please, try to keep the emotional hurt to a minimal. I've screwed mom over enough with all this Mi stuff."

Amy nodded and gave me a light squeeze on my arm. "Will do."

I pretended I didn't notice her concerned eyes following me as she walked out the front door.

She glanced at me one last time before disappearing behind the wood, and then Brian and I were alone.

There was no way I was staying in that house any longer, so I kept my head stiffly in front of me as I walked, conscience of Brian's body on the couch. My eyes were focused on the open glass doors that led to a clean little balcony.

_Tomorrow,_ I reminded myself. _Officially take care of life tomorrow. _

The vibrancy of the sun stole my attention as I took a step away from the penthouse. Relief eased into my veins at the feel of the warm rays on my skin. I took a deep breath of salty San Francisco air, letting it tangle in my uncombed hair.

I was grateful to be alone.

Ever since I woke up someone was by my side, hovering over me like I was a dam ready to crack and flood. The idea that everybody expected me to break convinced me that I was going to.

But now that everyone was gone, I felt a heavy release- a feeling of freedom- in my mind.

For the past two days I had been napping, mostly, with Amy and Paul catering to my every unasked for need. They were almost suffocating with their concern, but the more I protested the more they loomed around me.

I was done with sleeping and being babied.

The rest was obviously good for me, because my stomach was spotted with ghastly bruises instead of bullet gashes now, but I had done so much of it for a week that the urge to do something other than sit in the penthouse thrummed to life inside of me.

I was healing slowly for MI standards but healing non-the less.

I set my lunch down on a little glass table and settled on the creamy swing chair. The chair swayed carefully back and forward, soothing my simmering emotions. My fingers toyed unconsciously with the skin on my stomach.

I wasn't used to this, all of this emotion. Sure I was a teenage girl but even high school didn't require so many diverse and powerful feelings. All I had to focus on was passing chemistry, getting a date for Friday nights, and not losing my hundred-dollar calculator. Now . . . now I had to worry about not hurting everyone I love, about surviving another day, about defeating the order and keeping my head together, about keeping my mom oblivious, about assuring everyone I was ok. . About Alek and Brian.

I picked my fork up, embracing the cool that spread through my fingers, but the concept of eating seemed useless all of sudden. I tapped the metal against the bowl with a shrill clinking. I kept my focus centered on the noise, trying to find consistency in my life. It seemed to be the only constant, stable thing in my existence at the moment.

The sudden urge to crawl into my mom's arms and cry like a baby overwhelmed me. I wanted her comfort, her reassurance; I wanted to be told that everything was ok. I wiped at my eyes in frustration, feeling the tears begin to swell.

But instead of letting it all go, I glued the dam back together to hold my emotions in check.

How long would I be forced to shove away these tears and muster up strength? I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep pushing these emotions down. Soon enough my internal bucket was going to overflow and when it did, I knew I wasn't going to be able to control myself even in the worst of situations.

I was like a battery destined to be tossed into the dank abyss of a trashcan, all because I kept using my emergency power instead of giving myself time to recharge.

I didn't want to be thrown into a trashcan.

I frowned.

Was I going to have to fight for my life until I died by the hand of exhaustion, of natural cause, of another person? Was I capable enough to be the Uniter? How many people would have to die for me until I was killed or finally safe? How many people would I let down if I simply disappeared and ran away? Did I want to run away?

I tossed my fork into the bowl with a frustrated clang. God, When did I become so pessimistic? The feeling kept me on edge.

I hugged my knees to my chest as if I could protect myself from myself. And Zane. And the world. When did I gain so many enemies?

I took a steadying breath and rolled my shoulders a couple of times. I knew I was stronger than this. Sure a lot of crap had happened in the past few days and an endless list of questions was piling up unanswered, but I was Chloe King. I was capable of getting over the worst of life so I could keep moving forward.

Hope flickered in my mind and I closed my eyes, embracing the world that surrounded me.

I welcomed meditation; it sounded like the perfect remedy.

Car motors thrummed across the streets below me, exhaust filled the air with invisible pollution, music traveled through the wind . . .

I pictured an array of people hurrying to their next destination, worrying about the next solvable problem.

Little did they know that there was a word beyond their mundane one: my world.

The air felt sweeter as birds whistled nearby. The breeze felt like a fresh spray of water on my skin. The rhythm of the chair's swaying soothed me like my mothers voice.

Life was suddenly conquerable.

My jeans pocket vibrated.

Then again relaxation and confidence never lasted very long even when I believed I was human.

I dug Valentina's phone out of my pants; since mine was destroyed Alek insisted on letting me use it just in case something happened while people were running errands. That was all the contact we really had for two days.

The quaked violently in my hand as the word "Amy" glowing brightly on the screen.

I couldn't avoid this call, though the thought was tempting.

"Hello Amy."

"Chloe! Hey!"

"Is something wrong?"

"What? No way, I was just calling to check up on you." I could hear her VW rumbling in the background. Amy must have been driving to her house still.

"You left five minutes ago."

"Seven actually."

"Well I'm fine, thanks for calling! Bye-"

"Wait!" I slumped in my seat.

"Yes?"

"Did you eat your lunch yet?"

I glanced at my untouched Mac 'n' Cheese. "Yes," I said carefully.

"Chloe you need to eat!"

"How did you know I was lying?"

"I'm your best friend. Now eat."

"Yes mother."

"I'm not kidding."

"I know."

"Good."

"good."

"I won't be long."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"By mom."

"Bye by sweetie."

I hung up the phone.

God I loved her, even if she was causing a layer of annoyance to hover on my skin.

I leaned against the swing chair with a sigh, tapping my foot against the ground to rock it back and forward.

I let my eyelids fall closed again.

Hopefully Amy wouldn't call for another thirty minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are you thinking about?"

_Zane? _

A shiver vibrated through my body.

What the hell was he doing here? He came back to kill me, to taunt me, to kidnap me?

Meditation time was over.

My eyes shot open and my fists were clenched, readying to defend myself against whatever crap he had for me. To let all of my emotions out on Zane, God that sounded inviting, to prove to myself- to everyone- that I had the strength to handle not only me but the world surrounding me as well. Anticipation fueled my need to strike Zane in the face.

But when my vision came into focus, I met disappointment and not Zane's twisted grin. Guilt washed through me, overwhelming the anger that was rising inside of me.

Alek was leaning against a glass door with his arms crossed firmly over his chest.

I had mistaken him again. I had mistaken Alek for Zane this time. Was my brain really as screwed up as people acted like it was?

I crossed my legs Indian style and sat up straight, as if I could assert myself more clearly with proper posture, pretending I hadn't been ready to beat Alek's ass.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked again. Was he ignoring the fact that my fists were aimed for his head, or did he not notice that second of panic in me?

"Just thinking," I replied tersely.

Alek smirked, rolled his eyes, and turned his head to look out at the stretch of city that surrounded us. "Alright."

"Alright." I echoed.

The flame of anger I had been stoking was flickering with energy.

What gave him the right to know my thoughts anyway? I wondered defensively. And why did this whole issue have to be my fault only? He seriously had to come and ruin my instant of meditation . . . I huffed.

I checked Valentina's phone. I had made it thirty-one minutes without Amy calling me, without the world disturbing my thoughts.

Well, at least it was longer than I had anticipated.

An uncomfortable silence replaced my blissful moment of calm, and I was hit with the sudden urge to get up and take action. As long as it was helpful, distracting, and away from Alek, I was willing to do it. He was a tourist waiting for my dam to break anyway.

A desperate idea popped into my head.

Did Brian's dad know his son was dead? A twinge of guilt buzzed in my chest. Would I even want to try and talk to him? God it was better than sitting here waiting for someone to speak. What was there to say between us anyway?_ I'm sorry that I have the same feelings for you, Alek, as I do for a dead human_.

_That would totally work out,_ I thought sarcastically.

Failing to ignore Alek's presence, I stood up.

In response, he pushed himself off of the wall and stiffened in front of the doorway, blocking my path like a sphinx waiting for me to challenge him.

_Grow up,_ I thought moodily.

"Open sesame." I ordered aloud.

Alek's face remained impassive.

"Fine." I said in exasperation. "Chocolate milk."

His muscles barely twitched.

"Alek," I sighed while trying to push past him. But, with arms still crossed, he flexed his muscles and closed the gaps between him and the door, which I had hopes of squeezing through. "Please let me through."

I waited a second.

When he didn't yield, I crossed my arms over my chest to mirror him.

"What do you want from me?" The words came out harsher than I initially intended, but the harshness felt welcoming and strong on my lips. Alek's eyes bore into me for an agonizing moment, scrutinizing me in silence. I stood my ground, staring back at him, unsure of what was going through his head.

"I can wait here all da-"

Alek's hand cupped my cheek and without hesitation his lips were on mine, muffling the words that were ready on my mouth.

I yelped in surprise.

Vulnerable feelings exploded inside of me like a snowstorm, restricting my thoughts. My emotions were cold as they rushed through my veins but his lips were warm against mine, delicate, as he dared to kiss away the ice and bewilderment.

I put my hand on his chest, a brutal protest rising in my muscles, but instead of pushing him away my skin melted into his V-neck and stayed still.

What was I doing? I was insane.

And yet I didn't want to stop.

"I want," he whispered onto my lips. "I want to make you ok again,"

I couldn't control the shiver of longing, of compassion, that latched onto me.

This harsh mi warrior was suddenly a vulnerable lover.

Vulnerable. That was the perfect word to describe the way his lips caressed mine, as if he were pouring himself into me. I eagerly returned the devotion, letting the feelings of depression and frustration and weakness flow from me to him. I felt ok for the first time in a while. God, I was better than ok. Alek had chosen to trust me with his quiet fears and for some reason I trusted him with mine. Satisfaction seeped into me.

My eyes fluttered open out of impulse and I smiled.

But horror was slowly, subconsciously rising inside of me as my gaze focused on something in the penthouse. Behind the window, laying limply on a couch . . . It looked like a foot.

_Oh no_.

Reality swept through me, leaving all chill and no warmth. My insides were stripped of desire and peace.

I gasped and hauled myself away from Alek, not giving him time to process what was happening. My lips froze the instant I pulled away.

He was so taken aback that when I tried to shove him aside, I succeeded, stumbling into the house so that I could get away from him.

Not even the homeliness of shelter could cease my bodies shaking.

"Chloe-" his voice was strained as he flipped around to look at me. His eyes were clouded with confusion. Confusion about why I pulled away? Or confusion about what he just did to me?

My head was swimming. To be in Alek's embrace. . . That was all I wanted. But guilt tainted my mind, reminding me that I wasn't the type of person to forget about someone just because they were dead. Or maybe I was. I had just kissed Alek hadn't I?

What kind of person was I really?

"Chloe." Upon seeing my internal struggles his shields shot up. His eyes became solid, hardening with defense and frustration. I had caused that.

Shit, he was causing my cheeks to burn and my eyes to blur.

Alek took a step towards me.

"Stop." I ordered, before he could get any closer.

His body grew stiff and yet he raised a curious eyebrow. I knew I wouldn't have been able to control myself if he got too close. I think he knew it too.

"So," I began conversationally.

I shoved my hands into my jean pockets. If only Amy would call just then and distract Alek and me from this terrible subject . . . . But I knew better than that. If I pushed the subject away now, when would I ever tackle the problem?

I stared at the floorboards on the ground, trying to ignore Brian's presence intruding on Alek and my intimate conversation.

"We should . . . uh, figure this out."

"Figure what out?" The emotion in Alek's voice was shut off, replaced by a warrior-like apathy.

"Oh do not pull that crap with me Alek." I was the complete opposite, as desperation bled into my words.

Jasmine had warned me not to hurt Alek, and yet Alek was digging a hole in my heart.

This was too much.

"What crap?" God his accent was sexy.

"Everything! I-"

I paused. A rant was prepared to burst from my lips.

But I knew that the emotion that was going to come out of my mouth wasn't just about Alek.

I forced myself to compress my feelings and shove them into the pit of my stomach again. My stomach was beginning to feel full. Bile rose in my throat.

I shook my head in an attempt to compose myself.

I refused to crack in front of him.

"What is it Chloe?" Alek demanded. "What's wrong? I understand that you have devotions to this dead human, but he's gone. _He's gone._" Alek strode over to me, grabbed my shoulders with shaky hands, and he twirled me around. My eyes fell upon Brian's rigid body limp on the couch. I was finally staring his chalky body in the face.

"Look." Alek demanded. "Look. Face this terror Chloe. You're going to have to move on someday. I'm here for you and whatever guilt you feel for leaving him behind, let it go. Don't you think Brian would want you to keep living your life? Not stuck to his nonexistent soul like some slave? If not, he's a selfish bastard. Look at what is happening to you. You're sinking into yourself Chloe, building up a resistance that is ready to break any minute."

"Don't talk about him like that," I shot, whirling around to meet his eye. My mind was beginning to race at an impeccable speed. "Brian is a good person."

"I never said he wasn-"

"And why is everyone assuming that I'm going to break down?" I interrupted. "Does anyone believe that I'm strong enough to survive this life? Honestly, Paul and Amy and you are all acting like I'm losing a battle with terminal cancer when I'm simply trying to cope with grief. I can do this. Grieving is a natural process for any huma- for any living being. I appreciate your concern, but I'm not going to fall. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'll be ok eventually. I'll be-"

"I believe you're strong enough." His voice had softened to a near whisper. Alek's eyes were staring into mine, and his breath was moist on my face. I could tell he meant what he said. But even as I said it, I didn't quite believe it.

He delicately tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, revealing my heated cheeks.

I wasn't used to Alek's softness. I had known it was there, but witnessing his compassion first hand was enchanting.

"I have never doubted your strength Chloe. You're the stronger person I know."

He paused; then continued quietly, "I want to be here for you. Let me."

I wanted that. Who didn't? I wanted my long-lost prince charming to be there for me, to keep me safe and see me when I was vulnerable. I wanted to help him too, to make him realize strengths about him he never knew. But if I let my guard down now, would I be able to pick it back up later? And if I let my guard down to Alek, would I be making a mistake for the future? I didn't want to have to rely on someone, especially when the Order was coming after me. I needed to be strong enough to fight for myself, to defend those I loved.

"Unless you don't want-" Alek began uncertainty. His shields were slowly rising again.

I pressed a finger to his lips, and pursed mine in concentration, daring him to keep his shields down for me until I could sort my thoughts out. He obliged; his eyes remained a liquid brown. His eyes were sweet like hot chocolate.

I glanced back at Brian. Alek was so right about everything, and yet he was so wrong. "I do . . . want" I said carefully.

But I didn't know what else to say. It didn't feel easy to say that I wanted to be with Alek, and yet I really did. But were my feelings based off of loneliness? Depression? Reality? He released my arms and took an uncertain step back.

Then he took in a deep, readying breath. "I think. .Chloe I think I lo-

He paused and cocked his head to the side. "Did you hear that?"

My guards flew up. "No. Hear wha-"

"Chloe." The voice was a dim whisper.

My body stiffened.

Oh God, someone was in the house. And they wanted me.

The fact that, until now, Alek and I didn't pick up with our senses a third person in the room unnerved me. Our emotions were getting in the way of survival.

"Hello?" I muttered tersely.

No response.

"I don't think the person will respond to you, especially if they want to kill you Chloe.

"Doesn't hurt to try."

"It could."

Alek gently pushed me behind his back. A protective air overthrew him as he searched for the mysterious threat. Last moments sentiments were forgotten. The Mi warrior was back.

"Reveal yourself and we won't hurt you as brutally," He demanded.

"That's any better?" I mumbled.

I shrugged away from Alek's grip, determined to hold my own if someone was here to get me. I needed to transform into a Mi warrior as well. There wasn't time for me to be a damsel in distress. My senses pulsed with unused energy.

"Reveal yourself," I repeated, studying the balcony for an intruder. But nothing moved outside except for the birds.

I peered into the hallway that led to the bedrooms where Valentina and Jasmine were. But the only thing moving was a shadow dancing across the wall because of the hall light.

"Chloe."

"Chloe." Alek continued.

"Chloe."

"Alek what-"

He twirled me around so that I was facing the living room.

I was facing the two couches.

What I saw caused my head to spin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brian's dead body gasped, gulping for air as if to fill his parched lungs. His chest thrust into the air and then flopped back against the couch like a fish out of water.

My knees threatened to buckle and I was grateful when Alek snatched my elbow to prevent me from tumbling to the ground.

Brian's previously ashen skin slowly filled with color, as if a make-up artist was touching it up for a movie scene.

"Chloe?" Brian wheezed dimly. He looked like he was suffocating.  
I started for him, but Alek wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me against him and away from the living human that sat before me.

All of sudden Alek's touch felt like a crime.

"Don't Chloe," he ordered as I struggled in his grasp. "What if it's a trap? What if Zane or the order had-"

"A trap?" I knew Alek was restraining me for more reasons than that. "He may be dying _again. _What if it's _not _a trap? Let me go Alek! I have to help him. He can't die again because of me!"

But, even as he hesitated because of my last comment, Alek refused to release me.

Brian shrugged into a sitting position on the couch coughing into his hands. His eyes blinked incessantly, as if he were trying to clear a fog in his vision. His hair was tasseled as if he had taken a long nap; his outstretched legs were flexing and bending to rid themselves of aching. His chest rose and fell with each heaving breath.

Shit. An icy chill swept through me. Was I hallucinating again? My fingers toyed with my stomach.

No, Alek obviously saw what I saw.

I searched Alek for answers, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Brian even as he restricted me against him. The blood had drained from Alek's face, whether out of horror or annoyance I wasn't quite sure.

"Do you see-" he began.

"Yup. I'm not hallucinating?"

I had to ask.

"Nope."

"How do you suppose-?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Does this happen-"

"Never."

Upon hearing our voices, Brian glanced in our direction. A brief smile played at his lips when he registered it was me. But it was quickly extinguished as the gears in his head began turning.

His coughing had reached its peak, and was beginning to subside.

We stared at Brian for a moment, and he stared right back, uncertain of the situation before us.

Sensing relative safety, Alek carefully released me.

But I was petrified, unable to move even if I wanted to. I remained by his side. And as stiff and reserved as his body had become, he remained by mine.

Maybe it was a trap. Maybe Brian was . . . uh . . Somehow brought to life by Zane to emotionally distract me so that he could attack.

I knew that was absurd. And yet my eyes flickered over to the balcony. I reached out my senses, searching for a fourth person.

No one was there of course. But that didn't ease my anxiety.

"Wow my head," Brian croaked.

His voice drifted through the air and wrapped around me, causing my chest to swell with hope. I couldn't help but study him; I couldn't stop my eyes from eating up every detail of his being.

Thank goodness He was real.

Brian began massaging his temples, trying to rid his brain of an oncoming headache.

How was this possible?

Mi kisses always resulted in certain death to humans. Certain death was defined as sleeping for eternity with no breathing, talking, or blinking involved.

And yet here Brian was doing all three.

He was alive. Then dead. Alive by hallucination. Then dead again. Now alive.

My emotions felt scattered to the point of causing a stomachache.

And what made it worse was that not only was I feeling the anguish of murdering him, but also before this whole endeavor existed, I continued to feel Brian's anger at me for when I had gotten caught kissing Alek. . And I had just done it again.

Would Brian ever forgive me? I wouldn't. In reality I should have just made the problem worse, manipulated him to turn away, and then he would have been safe for good, in his human life away from my crazy world and me.

But, as safe as he would have been, I wasn't sure I could have hurt him like that anyway.

I was torn from my thoughts at the sound of a vicious cough attack and found Brian's gaze on me.

Well, he was alive and he was himself.

So far.

I wanted to believe that that was all that mattered, but there was more to the situation than simple affections.

My eyes flickered to Alek.

"Man I feel like I just climbed a ten thousand foot mountain. Shit," Brian mumbled.

He tried to stand up, to be on my and Alek's level, but his wobbly legs forced him back onto the couch. He looked at his legs in confusion, like they were supposed to do what they were told no matter what. But not moving for a week could do a lot to a person's muscles.

He took in a deep, rejuvenating breath to try and stable himself.

"God Chloe its so good to know your alive." Relief was evident in his every fiber, but his body language gave away his tension.

_God its so good, and bizarre, to know your alive too_, I thought wearily.

"Alive?" Alek asked skeptically, taken aback and pissed that his competitor was breathing again. "Why wouldn't she be- oh." A shadow passed over his face as he recalled the moment he extracted bullets from my torso.

Brian's expression hardened and his body grew rigid at the sight of Alek. It was if he was noticing him for the first time.

Maybe he was.

"What is he doing here?"

"This is my house," Alek lied flatly. "Welcome I guess."

I gave an inward sigh. Even when Alek knew Brian had just mysteriously woken up from death, and Brian knew- to an extent- that I was traumatized, both boys managed to stir a storm of battle.

"Why am I at his house? Are we still in San Francisco? Chloe, why are you standing there like nothing has happened to you? Shit, we need to make a police report-" Brian tried to stand up again, but Alek mercilessly forced him to sit.

"Lay off me man," Brian barked. Unresolved loathing was vibrating in the air between them.

"Brian," I said tentatively, hoping Alek would could keep his head and avoid war. "You were-"

"Knocked out by a couple of bastards who were trying to steal goodies from the museum you took Chloe to," Alek interrupted crudely, not hiding the accusation in his voice.

"Chloe can speak for herself," Brian shot. Alek's muscles tensed and his eyes narrowed.

"Ya, I know that pretty well thanks. As I was saying, we brought you back to my place for safety. Calling the police was unnecessary because by the time I came, the culprits were gone and there's nothing the authorities could have done about it."

Brian didn't look pleased at the idea of me having chosen to call Alek first.

I gave both of them a reproachful look.

Alek's eyes, now heavily guarded, responded slyly: He's a human.

As if that explained anything.

I rolled my eyes, begging him to keep his cool.

He took a step away from Brian and folded his hands behind his back, proving his loyalty to me. I noticed his fingers ball into fists.

"Gone? So what? All you had to do was call the damn hospital to help Chloe's wounds and leave it to the police to catch the-"

I wanted to shrink under Brian's suddenly intense gaze. "Chloe why aren't you at a hospital? Why aren't you in a bed right now recovering from gun shot wounds?"

"Gun shot wounds? Brian are you ok? I-I never-" but the lie was failing me. So was the glue holding my pieces together.

Tears of frustration welded in my eyes.

_Be strong Chloe,_ I ordered myself.

I took in a deep asserting breath, trying to pretend that everything was perfectly fine and human.

"You must have been hallucinating," Alek recovered. "They conked you on the head pretty badly. Just on the way here we had to convince you that Amy wasn't a vampire. You nearly tackled her dead so I held you back until you fell out of consciousness. I would like a thank you in the near future for recusing you."

Over dramatic? I eyed Alek. He smirked in response.

"Fuck I'm confused," Brian muttered.

His eyes met mine. But instead of the anger, the accusation, the disappointment I deserved, what I saw was vulnerability and the need for life to make sense swirling in his irises.

"God, Chloe, when I saw you there on the floor bleeding . . . I was so convinced you were going to die. I wasn't sure I could handle your death, especially considering it would have been murder."

And yet I_ had_ been murdered that night, I realized. The human Chloe King had been ripped away from me, leaving behind a bloodied and exhausted being. Where had the human part of me gone? Who had it? Was I ever going to be the same?

"But I'm alive," I offered to Brian, tempted to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"That was one hell of a hallucination." He shook his head in exasperation.

"Everything here is real," I assured him. I knew too well that hallucinations could alter a person's reality. "No more hallucinations. Unless of course you still think Amy is a vampire . . "

"I barely even know Amy. Wait, she was there too?"

"Uh, ya, she was in the car with us."

Guilt was hammering into my chest like a nail. I didn't want to lie, even if I was merely "bending the truth." I was sick of it. But it seemed like our only choice, besides revealing my secret and risking Brian's life.

And if lying got Alek and Brian away from each other faster, I almost welcomed it.

I shifted uncomfortably.

Brian stifled a yawn.

"You should get some rest," I ventured, jumping at the opportunity to leave. "Sleeping unconscious doesn't count."

"You're telling me to sleep? After we just witnessed a robbery and were assaulted, are you nuts? Chloe I can't believe your siding with Alek, especially because you know what happened to my mom. We can't let those men run free-"

"Oh get over it," Alek shot. "Chloe, come with me."

When a protest sprang to my lips Alek added in a whisper, "You look faint. Are you ok?"

I felt faint.

I guess I wasn't the best at hiding my emotions. I hoped desperately Brian didn't notice.

"Ok ya I'll walk with you," I said, avoiding Alek's question. I turned to Brian, unsure if I wanted to jump into his arms or run away.

Feeling Alek's presence beside me caused me to plunge deeper into my void of indecision.

In the end the only thing I felt was numb.

"Eat, reassert yourself, and relax right now. It'll be ok," I said. "We can go over what happened later and decide from there if we need to do something about it. But right now, the chances of action are slim. You've been out a long time, so someone has bound to notice something went wrong."

Brian huffed, accepting that he lost the battle but discontent with the results.

"Chloe," he said after moment. His voice was softly but discerning. "How do you expect me to trust you?"

I felt an invisible hammer slam into the nail that had been prodding at my heart.

"I don't expect you to," I replied tersely. "Not anymore. Just listen. Then make your judgment. Walk out of here if you want to, go call the police, but it's not going to help much."

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as Brian opened his mouth to speak; I was afraid he was going to admit that he knew I was lying. But instead, unsettled and unsure of what to say, Brian closed his mouth and leaned back into the couch. He stared at the wall in front of him with a thoughtful expression. He didn't look like he was going to call the cops.

The conversation was apparently over.

I faced Alek.

Now I needed answers.

I reached for Alek's arm to drag him outside with me, but he jerked his arm away and strode to the front door on his own.

I sighed, and followed behind him. This was just not my week.

"Chloe King, you officially are a heart breaker," I mumbled. "Congrats."

I took a last, uncertain glance at Brian before disappearing through the door.

I was so screwed.

Notinbutsmiles: I don't know how I feel about this chapter . . . Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"This is impossible," Alek said as he clicked the front door shut. He pressed his back against it and stared at the cream colored wall ahead of him. He raked a hand through his course hair. "We need Valentina. She'll have answers."

"Has she woken up yet?" I inquired. "How's Jas-"

"-Valentina should come to any day now."

"And you know that how?"

"Because I've seen the dart Zane shot her with. Most don't survive from its poison but considering we found her before it took over her brain, we had barely enough time to purge her blood."

A memory flashed across Alek's face.

A memory of helping Valentina, or was it of another time he had encountered the poisonous dart?

I began to wonder.

He had saved my and Valentina's life that night. What else had he done that I didn't know about?

But I didn't have time for extra pondering I had to remind myself.

I started to pace the apartment building hallway, scuffing my bare feet on the dirt-red vintage carpet. I glanced in both directions. A stretch of hall extended further than my eyes could see . . . .

And Alek and I were not alone.

An elderly woman in a leaf green hand-knit sweater was waddling away from us, peering at the apartment numbers that were pinned to the doors as if she were looking for someone or she had forgotten where she lived. As if she felt me staring, the woman looked behind her questionably and, upon seeing me, smiled sweetly. I smiled back, grateful for her kindness. She clutched her drawstring purse tighter in her hands and waddled on down the hall.

Alek kept his eyes trained ahead of him, seeing past me whenever I paced by.

"Alright," I said, keeping my voice tight and low. "Alright, alright, alright. Somehow Brian is alive-" just saying that phrase caused dread and excitement to explode inside of me like fireworks, and in that instant I was back into focus "-SO, why? How?"

"You're accepting this quite well," Alek observed tartly.

I knew that if I didn't force myself to, the results would be catastrophic.

"You're not," I replied.

He opened his mouth, shut it, and then opened it again.

He pursed his lips and pressed his cheek against the door so he could stare down the serene hallway, away from me but where the woman continued her hunt. I pretended not to notice.

"Maybe he's a zombie," he said finally, crossing his arms protectively over his chest.

"A hybrid human zombie! That would make him dangerous then . . . "

"I was joking."

"I'm not. Anything is possible. Like you said earlier, this could be a-"

My pocket buzzed. I halted to a stop.

"Who is that?" Alek shot.

"Who else?"

"Amy," he groaned, as if her mere being was a nuisance to his existence.

I flipped the phone open and put her on speaker.

"Amy, hi-"

"CHLOE!" Alek cringed at the yippy sound of her voice. "I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier to check up on you."

I glanced nervously at the old woman afraid Amy's voice would echo down the walls.

"Its ok, really. Could you keep it down a little? We-"

"How are you doing? Did you eat you're lunch? Are you lonely? Do you need me to drive faster?"

"No, Alek's here but-"

"Alek? Huh."

"Huh?" Alek grunted.

"I just got back from your house," Amy continued without explanation. "And we have a problem."

"Just fantastic," I said distractedly. "We also have a-" Could I call it a problem? The fact that Brian was living was a miracle, a trick, a fluke . . . The fact that Brian was supposed to be dead and wasn't, that was a potential issue. Then again, maybe it wasn't. Maybe he simply was a freak accident or he was strong enough to deflect the Mi effect somehow. Yay him!

I knew I was being hopeful.

Amy took my hesitation as a welcome for her to keep talking.

"You're mom . . . Well you're mom defiantly didn't believe us. She demands that you come home. Like now."

My face fell in dismay. "Wait, what?"

If my mom didn't believe Amy and Paul, that meant she was so going to kill me as soon as she saw me. Of course, after she hugged me to death, resurrected me, and then yelled at me first. I had been away from her for too long I knew. Homesickness was beginning to thrum in the back of my mind.

"Ya. She knows Paul and I were trying to cover up for you, for what reason I'm not sure but she's furious and freaked out and-"

"Amy we have a more important situation to take care of than a mother daughter relationship," Alek interrupted. He met my eyes, a brief apology flickering in his irises'.

"Uh, ok. Well Paul and I are on our way back so-"

"Brian is alive."

The receiver fell silent. Static hummed ominously in the speaker. The rumble of Amy's VW engine filled the hollow silence.

_Way to be blunt Alek_, I scowled.

I tapped my hands furiously on my thighs, unable to control my growing anxiety. My mind was racing, causing time to slow to an uncomfortable pace. Each moment passed by like my internal clock was stuck in molasses.

I seriously did not want to go home to face her.

But a grim reality told me that I was going to have to. _The longer I wait, the more worried and distressed and angry mom will be . . . . _I thought uncertainly.

But Alek was right, wasn't he? My mom's feelings weren't as important as all this crazy Order business, which could ultimately effect the entire Mi race and then maybe the world.

Mom was a part of the world after all.

Couldn't I just sneak into the house, hope my mom would be too distracted by relief to yell at me, and then sneak out? Five minutes. That all needed. All I had to do was put some ease into her mind and then get back to business.

But what if's filled my mind like Zane's poisonous dart. What if mom had the police looking for me? What is she was prepared for me to run again? What if she cornered me and forced me into my room without negotiation? What could I do then?

There's always one thing I could do.

_I could tell her the truth_. The idea of releasing all this craziness, of not having to lie, of getting advice from the one person I could trust . . . god that sounded inviting.

A wave of bitterness washed over me. Of course, I would be risking her life by doing that. Not to mention there's always the possibility of rejection. My mom could call me a freak, call the cops, and then send me on my lonely way. But would she really do that? I didn't think so. But it was possible.

Fear kept my feet rooted to the spot.

"Ya, I know," Alek sighed to the phone, breaking through my thoughts and the forever-stunned silence.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Amy shrieked, loud enough so that speaker grew fuzzy. "How should I feel about this? Oh my god. How is this possible? What? Oh my god! W-O-W. Wow. This is-"

"Crazy cool!" Paul's voice chimed in.

"No Paul, defiantly _not _cool. Do you know what this means?"

"Uh, Brian isn't dead?"

"NO, almost the opposite! The Orders little henchy men that Chloe defeated-"

"Hey, I did too-"

"-Might see Brian alive after having seen him kissed and then dead-"

Alek froze. His jaw clenched. He had a hand on the doorknob and I watched in horror as his knuckles became snow white with tension.

I guessed he never wondered _how_ Brian died; he just cared whether or not he _was_.

Guilt brought a chill into the hall and I wrapped my arms around my waist, balancing the phone and holding myself together at the same time. My eyes met the elderly woman's crinkly one's as she glanced back again. She was almost within perfect earshot, especially with her hearing aid plugged in. She grinned, I mustered up a polite smile, and then she turned away and continued carefully in the opposite direction.

"-And you know what they are going to do?" Amy's voice continued. "They are going to come after Brian because the Order is going to be confused and freaked out as to why this human, kissed by a Mi, is living when he should be dead because there could be more like him or he might not be entirely human or Chloe could have powers they are unaware of. Also, he's going to make a great hostage."

_Oh god_, _I hadn't thought of any of that._

I should have just let Brian go! I was selfish for thinking otherwise. I should have just let him go.

"Where did this sudden burst of insight come from?" Alek said what the rest of us were thinking.

"I'm pretty sure I saw it happen in a movie," Amy replied through the phone.

"Should have guessed," Alek smirked.

"We need to take precautions if she's right," I began slowly, straining to keep my chaotic emotions out of my voice. "I can't believe I dragged him into thi-"

A heavy crash in the apartment stole my attention; dread filled me up like a half empty cup. What now? I thought with a tired sigh.

Alek leapt away from the door, caught off guard like a cat who was startled while in the middle of a grooming session.

"What was that?" Amy asked sharply.

"Not sure," I mumbled. Everyone stopped talking, listening intently to the eerie quiet.

When nothing sounded from behind the door again I said cautiously, "Amy, we're going to have to call you back."

"Chloe King don't you dare hang up I'm two blocks awa-"

I canceled the call and shoved the phone into my pocket.

The hallway fell silent.

And the silence ensued.

"Maybe we're just on edge," I said after a while, unnerved by the way my voice filled the entire hall.

"All four of us?" Alek replied bitterly.

I shrugged helplessly.

Then I raised my knuckled to the door, preparing for a knock. Alek caught my wrist in his hand before I could hit the wood. The warmth of his fingers was blazing on my skin like a bracelet.  
"Wait," he muttered. "How do we know Brian's going to answer?"

"Well, we don't. So let's find out before time escapes us," I snapped.

Alek grimaced in response, and let my wrist drop limply to my side, almost like he was disgusted with the idea of holding it anymore. I stared a head of me. Was I disgusting in his eyes now, after I had technically cheated on both Alek and Brian, despite neither of them having asked me out in the first place? All of sudden I felt like I was covered in a sheet of dirt, like my physical appearance really was gross.

Alek wrapped his fingers around the dark brown knob and tried to creep the apartment door open.

To our slight surprise, it didn't budge.

Someone had locked the door.

Maybe Brian really was a human zombie hybrid after all. Or Zane really had come for me.

F.

I sighed, sure of what I had to do now. I knew who I had to put first, but I couldn't convince myself to say it.

Instead, I whimpered to myself, _I'm so sorry mom_, hoping she would feel my pathetic mental vibrations.

I couldn't leave now, not when Brian was a mystery and the Order would be coming after me and Brian soon enough and Zane could be a bastard and find out where I lived and take my mom as . .a . . hostage . . .

Oh hell no. Now I defiantly couldn't home.

Frustration wiggled inside of me like a tapeworm.

_Ew Chloe. _I shook my head_, _trying to rid myself of a nasty image_._

_ What am I doing? Focus, _I barked. Jeesh, my head was a mess.

"We're not just being over dramatic and making up the fact that something is wrong right?" I asked Alek.

"We could be."

"You're reassuring."

"Alright, I guess on the count of three?"

It took me a moment to understand what was he talking about. But when I did, I couldn't contain the eager grin that spread on my lips. The mere thought of breaking down a door with simply my foot left exhilaration coursing through my confused and chaotic veins. Sure Valentina would probably make Alek and I pay for it, but in that moment of unalloyed confidence I would feel like some super cool CIA agent and not some distressed teenage Mi.

"Three is such a clichés number," I mused.

But Alek wasn't in the mood for joking, and I shouldn't have been either.

"Fine," he huffed. "On the count of four then."

"Alright."

"Alright."

"One," Alek began carefully. "Two . . Th-"

Out of the corner of my eye a blob of green the color of broccoli stole my attention. It appeared to be nearing Alek and I like a slowly moving Power Chair.

I cursed as realization dawned on.

I couldn't believe I was about to break down a door with a witness beside me!

"Wait," I ordered Alek.

He was nearing the end syllable of four, with his leg raised in the air as if he were trying to keep his balance on a tight rope. His muscles were clenched with tension, with emotion, with eagerness to kick the shit out of the door.

"Chloe, we don't have all day here," he scolded. "What if that noise really was something, then Brian could be long gone with-"

"We have company," I said through my teeth. I had plastered a smile onto my face, glancing between Alek and the little old woman wearing the hand-knit sweater who was now waddling our way. I guess she had discovered she was going the wrong direction the whole time.

Suspense was bottling inside of me like coke and Mentos. I played with the skin on my stomach, starting to worry about Brian who was alone behind the locked door.

Alek glanced behind him and, noticing the woman, turned to me so that his back was to her. He closed his eyes, looking as if he were trying to meditate his anger. But I knew it was more than just anger at me. It was also anger at himself for having lost control and let his emotions narrow his awareness of his surroundings. I wanted to put my hands on his shoulders, to press them down so that he knew he could relax. I even wanted to- dare I admit it- kiss away his pain.

I shoved the thought away. I had more pressing things to worry about.

"Hello ma'am," I chimed warmly, distracting myself from distracting thoughts.

"Why hello dear," the woman chirped. Her voice sounded as venerable as her skin.

She was only less than a yard away now.

"Do you need any help? I've noticed you seem to be looking for an apartment."

"Oh, you are so sweet for asking."

She peered at Alek and I and took a few more steps toward us before adding, "but I think I have found exactly where I want to be."

"Oh," I said, slightly confused. "Ok. That's good."

She was only ten feet away now, clutching her little red handbag. She reminded me of sweet, adorable old people and of Christmas and joy. Her curly white puff of hair was pulled back in a neat headband that matched her bag. And a smooth silver cross-dangled from her neck. I wanted to hug her, to embrace her musty perfume and remind myself of compassion and positivity and family.

"I have found exactly who I need thank you," the woman said, almost as an after thought.

"Wait," Alek said slowly, turning to face the woman. "Who?"

But we were too late in realizing what our sense should have picked up. Instead of seeing the woman, Alek came face to face with her beaded handbag. He cursed as the bag smacked into his nose with an innocent, but harsh, rattle catching Alek off guard so that he stumbled backwards into me. I fell onto my butt, stunned.

Happy feelings gone.

"God will not accept people like you in heaven!" The woman wailed.

"Holy shit the order is recruiting old people now?" Alek said in a muffled voice, as he pinched his nose with two fingers to stop blood from cascading down his body. The woman raised her bag and smacked Alek in the shoulder so that he winced in pain.

_Better question,_ I thought. _Why was the order sending this old woman after us?_ Was she a diversion? Was she a back up? Was she a spy? Was she an eager and rebellious volunteer?

"Boy, I was a part of the Order since my mother bore me in 1939! God bless her soul."

"I can't believe I wanted to hug you," I said in exasperation as I steadied onto my feet and pulled Alek away from her. "Lady, we're just like you!"

"Just like me?" The woman sputtered with a laugh, sending spit flying in all directions. "You may look like a human, but you will never be one. Do not kid yourself dearies! You are nothing like us normal people."

I flinched. "You don't need to do this-"

"Chloe," Alek muttered. "She's been an order member for almost a hundred years, she won't change her mind now."

I opened my mouth to protest, but the sound of shattering glass pierced my ears as if a window had broken beside me. I shivered, anticipating cuts to form on my skin.

But no, I realized with sudden urgency that something unknown was still going on in the penthouse. Were we too late? imaginary movie of Zane breaking into the house, discovering that Brian was there and not me, swam in front of my eyes. I saw Zane's twisted grin and heard his unexpected but giddy laughter as he found a new, bullet-proof way to keep himself in control. He would be able to control me then, wouldn't he?

"Alek, Brian-" I began in a flurry.

"Stay. Here." Alek choked out.

I was taken aback when my vision cleared and I saw Alek struggling to keep a pocketknife (Was that what the woman kept in her handbag? How had she moved so fast?) from slicing his throat. The little old woman was looming over him, forcing Alek into a crouch as his arms shook with effort to keep the weapon away from his important arteries. How could a woman from 1939 be so strong?

"I don't think I can fight an elderly woman," I confessed shrilly.

"Fine!" Alek thrust the woman into a wall. I cringed at the sound of her back cracking like wood. I never thought I would see this. Watching Alek fight a grandma felt wrong, almost sick.

"Go inside then!"

"Dearie, I would choose me over what is behind that door," the woman said, revealing the barest hint of being winded. She used her bag to deflect Alek's fist that was aimed for her stomach. Alek was oblivious to her comment, he was all fight and no thought now.

I watched as Alek's bloody nose dripped onto the woman's sweater.

She glanced down, then glared at Alek with the utmost hatred. "My granddaughter made me this sweater you inhumane pompus!"

"Pompus? Grandma you need to-"

"Alek, don't fuel her fiery," I ordered in a rush.

"Chloe why are you still here?"

He was right.

Ever since Brian woke up my mind was working double time, but my body had slowed down to a dangerous speed.

"Right," I muttered. Well, whatever was behind that door, I was just going to have to face it.

I twirled around myself and, without a seconds hesitation- god I had been waiting for this moment for too long- thrust one leg into the door with a heavy thud.

But the door didn't open. I slumped my shoulders in defeat. The wood had shuttered in its frame, but remained annoyingly intact.

"Are you serious?" I mumbled.

"Chloe come on!" Alek barked. He pushed the woman against the wall and strode over to Valentina's door. Effortlessly he kicked his booted foot into the middle of the door. The lock gave way, the wood cracked, but the door refused to open. Alek raised his foot for one more punch.

"Wait!" I bellowed. Having Alek and the old woman's gaze on me caused me to shrink into myself like a child. "Can I do it?"

Alek pivoted on his heels without a word and stalked off towards the old woman.

I didn't want to watch them battle. I didn't want to see Alek's scowl.

Instead I tried to thrust my foot into the door again, letting out an overjoyed yip when the wood moaned and leaned into the penthouse.

Check that off my bucket list!

But my joy didn't last long.

In fact, as I peered through the gap that was in between wood and frame, I felt the shadowy darkness of the penthouse suck out my joy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I clambered over the splintered front door with quiet precision, plunging into the vast darkness of the penthouse.

And, like a pressure pad, as soon as my toes pressed into the wood flooring, Alek's grunts of effort ceased and the woman's beaded bag stopped rattling. Almost like an invisible barrier stood between them and me.

All of sudden I was alone.

That wasn't a good sign.

I pressed my back against the nearest wall with my muscles braced, prepared to fight. My chest rose and fell like clockwork as I made my breathing shallow. Anticipation caused the hairs on the back of my neck to bristle.

It was odd to me how not a piece of furniture was out of place (if you didn't count the broken door.)

If I hadn't known Zane was nearby, I would have thought that nobody was home. The residents had just gone for a quiet dinner down the street and they would be back soon.

I remained stiff, knowing otherwise.

I waited, but time steadily ticked away.

Slowly, my eyebrows rose.

Either the old woman was bluffing or whatever it was that was behind the door had disappeared because the only thing in the room was me. Well, that I could see.

My suspicions rose like a flame.

I knew it was pointless but I let my eyes revert to the living room.

My last bit of hope deflated.

The couches were empty, vacant, alone, unoccupied, open for business. Shadows danced across the cushions, basking in the growing moonlight.

Wasn't that what I had expected?

Then why were the shadows growing darker, squirming with ominous urgency, not only on the couches but also all around the house? Almost like they were participating in an ancient sacred ritual.

Of course, they were only shadows; I was being silly.

I sighed and slumped against the wall like the darkness in the penthouse was sucking away all of my strength.

So Zane had Brian now. Great. Fantastic. Perfect. I had failed again. I had basically killed Brian for a second time, third if I felt like deepening my despair and adding the time I was hallucinating his aliveness.

"What am I going to do now?" I whispered. I seemed to be causing more trouble than saving people from it.

I scanned the penthouse helplessly, unsure of what to do with myself.

The lights had been switched off, the house was silent; the balcony door was shattered causing the curtains to billow in the salty San Fran breeze like ghostly arms reaching for my soul.

_Take it_, I wanted to shout. _Take my soul! Let my loved one's live and just end this with me._

But of course I didn't. I didn't shout at the curtains. What had they ever done to me anyway? Besides, I would have given my position away to Zane. Wherever he was . . .

And where he was Brian was.

My fingers toyed with my stomach.

Brian. He was probably confused as hell. Freaked out. Tormented. Pissed at me. Pissed at Alek.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't afford to crumble now. I couldn't leave Brian in Zane's grasp (If he dared to hurt Brian he better watch out.) It was up to me to bring Brian back to his normal, mundane life. It was that even possible. And step one was to muster up my strength, to refuse to give up, and to go beat the shit out of Zane for ever thinking he could break me.

I pushed off the wall. I had to do something.

With my newfound determination (though it wasn't much,) I scanned every inch of my surroundings again. I was careful to profile each of the lively shadows that lingered in corners and beneath furniture, but none of them wore a sly smile on their expressionless faces. None of them reminded me of Zane.

Either I had missed the party, I concluded, or I was in the middle of a trap.

Sadly, the latter was most likely.

But nothing had happened yet.

Why? Did he expect me to walk into a certain part of the house? Was he waiting for a queue? Or had he already left? Was I too late?

Or. . . or was Zane not even here in the first place? Maybe it was someone else who had broke in.

It should have been obvious that the last question was irrational, considering I could feel Zane's presence near me, but I was starting to doubt my senses. I couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

And I couldn't wait forever. So, when it obvious that Zane (Or whoever it was) was not in the main part of the penthouse, I began shuffling towards the only other direction I could go: to the right, down the hallway to the bedrooms.

My toes slid across the wood as I transitioned from one part of the house to the other. Photos of Valentina, Jasmine, and Alek were hanging on the hallway walls lighting up the darkness. As I studied them, I felt like I was injected with an overwhelming sense of sadness. When had these pictures been taken? Valentina and her daughter side by side in a park, Alek and Jasmine tackling each other while laughing hysterically, Alek and Jasmine playing board games, all three of them- young when comparing them to the present day- stuck on a cold roof during an aggravating training session. When did Alek stop playing innocent board games? Was his feeling for Jasmine more than just brotherly love? Was Valentina ever truly proud of her daughter?

Even in the one picture of Jasmine and her together in the park basking in the sun, I noticed, an almost disapproving glimmer was in Valentina eyes as Jasmine stood a foot below her smiling like that day had been perfect.

Was my mom going to be like now, disappointed all the time? Because I deserved it, for lying and sneaking out and keeping my true life hidden from her.

And yet, why was it my fault? I hadn't asked to the Uniter. I hadn't asked to be Mi. It wasn't fair that I had to disappoint my mom just because the stupid universe decided that I was speci-

"-I can see it now, can't you?"

I came to a rigid halt, feeling like I had hit an invisible wall.

That voice- that traitorous voice- that floated through the air like asbestos.

"-Yes Valentina. A world in which Chloe King does not exist, a world where Mi do not exist."

Chills ran up my spine. My muscles were threatening to shake.

Zane. I'm not crazy. I'm not wrong. He was only a few steps away, hidden behind a partially closed door.

Valentina's bedroom door I realized dimly.

Jasmine's door was shut tight like he had assumed she was already dead.

For all I knew, maybe he had killed her and she _was_ already dead.

"And of course, a world where you do not exist either. I expected to come here finding you snug in a coffin already, leaving behind three little distressed Mi's that would easily burn under my touch. But I guess I just have to kill you now."

"I admit," Zane continued. "That I hadn't expected Alek to disarm me that night. I thought I could kill the Uniter, you, and your daughter in one try but I had misjudged Alek's love for Chloe. But that wasn't the only reason I didn't beat his ass to the ground. I had been emotionally compromised during my mission. I should have planned on destroying your family another day but I had foolishly insisted on doing it that night. I curse myself for having failed and for running away like a coward- _which I am not_." I flinched upon hearing his deadly conviction. "But I won't this time, I promise you Valentina. I am one of the orders greatest assets. And Alek will be second to go."

Whoa, Zane was an arrogant bastard. How did I miss that? Oh ya, he had all of us fooled with his cutesy boyfriend act.

And Alek. His love for me. Did he really love me? At our age, were we even capable of love? I liked him . . I liked him a lot but did that mean I loved him? Did I love Brian? If even Zane could see Alek's affection that was bad very bad. That meant I was getting in the way of Alek's life. I was jeopardizing his life by leading him on . . . I hope he was doing ok against that woman.

I gulped, and held one hand to my mouth so that I could force my breath to be silent. My heart was beginning to race. Adrenaline was quickly tunneling my vision. I needed to keep focused.

Then a thought occurred to me.

If Zane was here, where was the surprise the old woman had talked about? Taking care of Jasmine? In the hallway with Alek? Hiding in Valentina's bedroom until Zane gave the orders?

I glanced behind me nervously; feeling like the hallway was stretching longer and longer, forcing me further away from Alek and civilization and into darkness.

My veins were pulsing with blood, blood that yearned to shed other blood, Zane's blood before he could so much as touch a hair on Alek's beautiful head. I could sneak up behind Zane right now, I could shove the door into his body and I could tackle him to the goddamn ground and claw his throat out.

_No! I'm not a murderer_, I reminded myself crudely_, _even though a part of me was willing to become one just to stop Zane from causing anymore suffering.

_I'm not, I'm not, I'm not a murderer. _

But I had to do something.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the bedroom door, my fist clenched and ready to knock the wood into Zane's back to incapacitate him. My breathing was so low that I had to remind myself to fill my lungs. Fury heated my cheeks. Intense anger I had never experienced before was coursing through me, dangerously fueling my actions. But, even though I knew it was stupid, I let it. I welcomed the aggression.

If there was something besides Zane and Valentina in that room, bring it because I was ready.

In that moment, I didn't care.

I wound my fist back, ready to punch. Ready to let slip all of my pent up emotions.

"Chloe!"

No. F-ing. Way.

My arm fell limp against my side.

"Join us, I hope you enjoyed ease dropping," Zane said through the door conversationally.

He should not have known I was there. There was no possible way he could have known I was there. He was human after, he was-

And then it clicked.

Oh. My. God. Zane is the-

The door flew open, revealing Zane's normal looking smile. Valentina was on her bed, eyes closed, lying on top of the blankets like she was preparing to die. Pitiful mentally insane Zane, pretending she was actually listening.

"How are you Chloe?" He asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

I gulped. "Better now that I get to kick your ass," I replied shakily.

But my words meant nothing now. Even I didn't believe in them. All of sudden my fury, my aggression, my need to kill was sapped out of me. All of sudden I felt like a helpless child staring into a dark, never ending bedroom closet waiting for the closet monster to engulf me.

All of sudden I didn't know what I was up against.

The woman was right. Behind the door was something much worse than her.

Zane.

-Sorry this took me so long! :)


End file.
